blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Drizzlelight's Story
Drizzlelight's Story This is a story about a she-cat, Drizzlelight, from birth. Chapter 1 Windyleaf held her five kits close, her blue eyes trained on the dark gray tabby coming towards her. In the heavy rain, she couldn’t see who it was. When he got there, she realized it was her forbidden mate, Stormywind. He was medicine cat of SunClan. “You must name them, Windyleaf.” He mewed quietly to her. She nodded, but whispered “I need your approval.” Three she-kits and two toms. A storm. “Rainkit and Mistkit.” She drew a paw over two identical black and white she-kits. “Raindapple and Miststripe.” Stormywind nodded. “Puddlekit and Thunderkit.” Her gaze flickered to the two strong toms, both grey, but Puddlekit with black spots and Thunderkit a tabby. “Puddledrop and Thunderfrost.” He smiled and nodded again, his gaze sweeping over the two with pride. “You name her.” Windyleaf looked at the one she-kit left. A dark grey tabby with icy blue eyes. Just like her father. He thought for a bit as the storm slowed. The unnamed she-kit stumbled blindly outside, and as soon as the rain and cold swept over her she shot back in. The two adults laughed at her clumsyness. “I know!” Windyleaf exclaimed, still laughing. “Shiverkit!” She giggled. “What about Drizzlekit?” Stormywind said as the rain slowed even more. Lightning crackled behind them, showing StarClan’s appoval. “Drizzlelight.” Lightningstar said solemnly. Deputy Flowerfang stepped in behind her. She was sad too. “Wha-” Stormywind looked astounded. That was when they realized… Drizzlekit was blind… But the only one in the litter… Alive… Chapter 2 Drizzlekit basked in the sun, her dark grey pelt cold and damp from the moons of rain behind them. She closed her eyes. She senses another kit, Dawnkit, coming to sit with her. The two were good friends, and both were anout to become apprentices. “Are you exited?” Dawnkit whispered. Drizzlekit’s ears perked. “Yes!” She exclaimed. “I get to go to Shining Cloud Cavern! StarClan will aprove of the choice of me becoming a Medicine Cat!” Drizzlekit looked around. “At least I hope…” She whispered. “Why wouldn’t they?” Windyleaf padded over. “You are special. You can see what others can’t. We can’t see what you can. Remember Dusteddusk?” She had pulled out a vision Drizzlekit had… Drizzlekit’s eyes flickered to what no one else could see. She saw a large grey tom, with frosted green eyes. Drizzlekit took this as what they described her father, Dusteddusk, as. She padded over to him. “Why are you here?” She curioiusly asked him. The large tom smiled and dissapeared in a flurry of stars. Drizzlekot looked around, confused. Windyleaf woke and pulled Drizzlekit in with her tail. “Go to sleep, my dear.” She whispered. Drizzlekit nodded. – “May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath The Suntree for a Clan meeting!” Lightningstar yowled, leaping up to the second lowest branch. Flowerfang leapt to the lowest. Windyleaf was grooming Drizzlekit, who was forcing her fur to lie flat. Her tail swished iritablly. “Dapplekit, come forth!” Lightningstar meowed. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?” He asked. “Yes!” Said Dappledkit exitedly. “Then by this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Dappledpaw! Frostedheart!” He called. “You havbe learned well from Flowerfang, and I trust you’ll pass the knowlege of the warrior code to this apprentice.” Dawnkit, come forth!” Lightningstar meowed. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?” He asked. “Yes!” Said Dawnkit. “Then by this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Dawnpaw! Sagedusk!” He called. “You have learned well from I, and I trust you’ll pass the knowlege of the warrior code to this apprentice.” Solarkit, come forth!” Lightningstar meowed. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?” He asked. “Yes!” Said Solarkit exitedly. “Then by this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Solarpaw! Shadedscar!” He called. “You have learned well from Dusteddusk, and I trust you’ll pass the knowlege of the warrior code to this apprentice.” “And finally…” Stormywind leapt up with Flowerfang. “Drizzlekit!” He called. “Do you promise to uphold the Medicine cat code, through storms and blizzards, rain or shine?” He asked. Windyleaf led Drizzlekit to him. “I promise.” She said, proudly. “Then by the powers of StarClan, from this day forward you Shall be known as Drizzlepaw! StarClan wishes you to be a Medicine Cat, and the Stars are never wrong. I doub you my apprentice!” “Dappledpaw! Dawnpaw! Solarpaw! Drizzlepaw!” The clan below shouted. Drizzlepaw then saw the ranks of StarClan above, calling her name. She smiled and layed down in the sun, forgetting all her -kit worries. She was an apprentice now. She had responceabilities. Chapter 3 Drizzlepaw tilted her head to the sky. She imagined specks of white covering the black she always saw. She folwed Stormywind through the small bit of forest. Soon she scented another cat, two actually, and the MoonClan border. They smelled like herbs. “Stormywind, I see you’ve taken on an apprentice too.” Said a sweet female voice, a bit older than Stormywind’s. “Who might she be?” “Drizzlepaw.” Stromywind said, stopping. “She’s blind. Who’s that tom with you?” He asked. “That is horrible! This is Shadepaw.” She said, Drizzlepaw directing her head away. She saw a cat out of the corner of her eye, and looked at her. Blizzardstar? “Well, lets go!” Said Shadepawpaw. They all went to shining cloud cavern. – After a hard way up the boulders into the cave, Drizzlepaw looked where she was told a small pool was. “It’s the CloudPool.” Said MoonClan’s medicine cat, who she now knew as Smallflower. “Wait to sip some for a moment.” She said. “StarClan. We hope that you let these apprentices into your ranks. Drizzlepaw has been accepted by a strike of lightning, and Shadepaw by a gust of wind. Drizzlepaw will become Drizzlelight and Shadepaw Shadegu-” Thunder interuppted Stormywind. A small white cat with blue eyes appreared in fron of Drizzlepaw’s eyes. She whispered “Shadestrike…” To her. “Drizzlepaw, what do you see?” Asked Smallflower. “A white cat with blue eyes. She says Stormstrike.” Drizzlepaw said. “Stormpaw will become Shadestrike by the will of StarClan.” Stormywind said. The sudden storm stopped. “We now sip a bit of the water from the pool.” Drizzlepaw did as told. She opened her eyes and saw woods for the first time. She looked through dense trees and saw flame. Her eyes widened, a voice whispering in her ears Drizzle can see what others don’t, and save the clans from destruction. The fire went out Only a drizzle, with the help of the shade, can save us Save us Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress